ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tyran Rex
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Total Alien Island page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Omernoy121 (Talk) 15:24, November 16, 2010 Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. Homepage I put a lock on the homepage so u won't screw it up again User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 20:22, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Lego aliens Here are the pictures for your alien requests (I couldn't make Star, Slam and Shock) : If you want me to change something in them, leave me a message.Omernoy121 13:55, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Can you help you with your species's name for Proton and Electron i have two ideas. #Atomsapien #Iota Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 13:28, December 25, 2010 (UTC) A Few Things #Change your profile. You say you have 78 edits, but you have over 200 now! #Why are there no episodes of Toby 10? Your series needs episodes! If there are any, there isn't an easy way to get to them (like an episode guide). #Please change your icon. Take the original file, and change it so the icon fits well. I had to do that to my icon. -Roads' Profile, talk page, blog, and Ben 10 series. 14:42, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi...Question Okay, hi i'm Kathleen and I'm new here and i am totally confused okay, the thing is I need to know what I'm supposed to do, do I create a page or what please help me. User: Kathleen123 Thanks Hi, just wanted to say thanks you helped me out a lot. ~----User: Kathleen123 My Talk Page Why did you erase Waiyenoo's most recent messages? There was no reason for you to do that. I've told an admin. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 20:18, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I didn't!TyRaN ReX 20:22, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Toby 10 I'm almost done reformatting! The main page is in my format, but adapted to have what you have there already. Now, I still have to change the episode guide. On my episode guide, the episode titles are in "Heading 4," then there are short summaries of the episodes underneath. I'll make the titles, but you have to go there and add descriptions. Also, I moved Going,Going , and Gone to [[Going, Going, Gone!|''Going, Going, Gone!]] for clarity and grammar. If you want "''and gone," I you can move that yourself. If you have any other navigation pages, or pages to help you get to your series episodes, aliens, etc, let me know. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 15:44, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Episode Guide Hi, I'm a little bit confused with your episode guide, i didn't see most of your episodes there. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 14:30, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Dude I just want to say that your profile image rocks!!!! It is indeed awesome. -THE IMMORTAL CHAMPION Morph Activity Are you still here, but on other wikis? Haven't seen you for a while. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 21:44, August 5, 2011 (UTC) GO TO THE SUPER REALMS WIKI READ THE TITLE.The name's Kris. THE ULTIMATE KRIS! (Talk - Blog - ) 09:55, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Picture Why did your Chronotrix picture have a whole lot of white space in it? I fixed it. You can revert it to the old version if there was some important reason you had it that way. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 18:49, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Astraopposite War or whatever Sure. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 08:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Airflight Can I use Airy's planet in an episode of Evan Billion? ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 21:22, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Avengers WHy you can't edit it? And thanks for Electrizard's pic, although the symbol is supposed to be in his stomach, but whatever. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 09:15, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, weird. Send me your part and I will add it for you. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 09:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Wut? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 09:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Toxic 10 I know. IT'S AWESOME. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 12:42, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure, what story? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 12:57, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Algebraic! I will join! Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:09, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I need help in Sploder Since you're making the Toxic Rain Video Game on Sploder, can you tell me how to make the player look different in a sploder game? And can you do it for villains too? (transform) BZZT BZT! (facepalm) Bzt. 13:04, December 2, 2011 (UTC) CHAT GO ON. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 12:28, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Sponsor? You mean advertise it? Sure. But this is what a sponsor is: A TV channel gets paid by a company, the sponsor, to run commercials of it. This tells more people about XYZ product, so the watchers are more likely to buy the product. This gives the company money in return, and keeps TV running. It could also be radio, any website (like Wikia), and more. So sponsoring something does not mean advertising it. Roads ([[User talk:Roads|So Ferb, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?]]) 21:05, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Editing hey , rex can i MINORLY edit your pages. The name's Kris. THE ULTIMATE KRIS! (Talk - Blog - ) 15:15, December 6, 2011 (UTC) re: editing for some badges. The name's Kris. THE ULTIMATE KRIS! (Talk - Blog - ) 17:52, December 6, 2011 (UTC) dr Aiden Can you remember to create Aiden from my Show. Standard Layout.I will post a pic The name's Kris. THE ULTIMATE KRIS! (Talk - Blog - ) 16:39, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Aiden Rex,there will already be a page called Aiden Lane , so you just add the text and i'll add the pic Something Dude we havent tlaked for a long time you may want to tell the wiki im not going chat untill 2012 YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND! 22:26, December 9, 2011 (UTC) BTFF CHANNEL FIGHT FOR LEGAL RIGHTS. So , I'll give you notice,on the 17 December 2011,I will decide to or not to drop out of your movie.I feel you did not protect me during the Andrew Garfield scandal so I can barely trust you.I will also decide on that day to or not to fire you permanently and to or not to drop you from my movie.That is all I Have No Friends On This 20:26, December 10, 2011 (UTC) HELP Finish this by Monday and you can have your job back. Make a better pic for Real Madrid please. The name's Kris. THE ULTIMATE KRIS! (Talk - Blog - ) 21:12, December 10, 2011 (UTC) CHAT NOW Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 12:40, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Secretive Stuff You are rehired for Universe Demolition,so finish M A H PLEASE.And PLEASE make a better picture for Aiden. One more thing,can Andrew guest star in one of the next episodes of TR. The name's Kris. THE ULTIMATE KRIS! (Talk - Blog - ) 17:18, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanx Awesome. OH and I will make a description for Danny , so add a pic that matches. The name's Kris. THE ULTIMATE KRIS! (Talk - Blog - ) 14:04, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Editing 2 Rex, maybe you should update your Episode Guide and your Game. Also, please make a theme song for Universe Demolition like the Toxic Rain one. Make any kind of Alien Appearance for The Heroes,so look at the page for ideas. The name's Kris. THE ULTIMATE KRIS! (Talk - Blog - ) 14:03, December 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:Editing The Amazing World of Gumball THEME SONG The name's Kris. THE ULTIMATE KRIS! (Talk - Blog - ) 15:05, December 13, 2011 (UTC) please oh please unblock me from chat Danny Rexwell (Talk - Blog - ) 13:57, December 17, 2011 (UTC) MEET ME ON CHAT AND HOW DO YOU MAKE BIG ,LETTERS BTSF episodes Can you write "Pigantic" and "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Force" quickly? I really want to go back to writing more BTSF and I can't until you finish your episodes. Sorry if I'm a bit rude, I just want to go back to writing more BTSF. (transform) BZZT BZT! (facepalm) Bzt. 08:40, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Mindswap vs. Harlequin Do you know that Find the Alien thing I posted on Mindswap vs. Harlequin? You guessed Grey Matter, but it is really Nanomech. But since the person who guessed right is inactive, you can pick. Who won? Mindswap, or Harlequin? You can read it to decide. ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 14:12, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm on chat, but I don't think you noticed. Just saying. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:04, January 1, 2012 (UTC) (inserts blank space here) Continue Random Force Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:18, January 6, 2012 (UTC) User pic i want to put a new user pic to debut but it has swearing is it bad to have have pic that swears please respond. Tyran I uploaded the youtube videos here is the link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8am9wAwcbFs -Len Vennyson (Talk - Blog - ) 17:39, January 8, 2012 (UTC)